1. Field of the Invention
The invention resides in the field of the care and maintenance of teeth; and more particularly relates to products which are added to foodstuffs and to methods which prevent and reduce the staining of teeth in-vivo.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A. Tooth Staining
Tooth staining is a well known concern of the present day consumer; and this problem has been addressed by a myriad of products commonly available in today's commercial markets. The conventionally available items include whitening strips, dentifrices, toothpastes, chewing gum, and the like. Furthermore, professional treatments at dental clinics are also commonly available.
There are also various methods used today for limiting tooth staining, or for whitening the teeth once they are stained. One such method is for the person to brush his teeth immediately after eating staining foods or to use a straw for drinking colored liquids. However, even with vigorous tooth brushing, the buildup of stains caused by the ingestion of food and drink will take place gradually over time.
As an alternative, others methods employ whitening compositions to remove stains after they have darkened the teeth. Those whitening compositions currently on the market typically use manual application delivery methods such as chewing gum or dental trays to apply the whiteners to the surface of the stained teeth.
It will be recognized and appreciated also that the commercial products and conventional procedures currently in use are intended to remove existing stains which are already present as a result of staining agents in food and beverages reacting with teeth. These typically include food and beverage colorants commonly to be found in such beverages as coffee, tea, wine, vegetable and fruit juices, colas and soft drinks; and in such foods as beets, pomegranates, filled pastries, and sauces. Tobacco and bacteria are also major contributors to tooth stains.
Nevertheless, in so far as is presently known, no tooth whitening product or method exists today which has utilized the concept of or has provided a harmless or beneficial, non-toxic, and biocompatible ingestible material or mixture of ingredients which is to be added to and mixed with a consumable substance, particularly at any time prior to the moment of ingestion; and which will prevent or markedly reduce the staining effects of whatever staining or colored agents are then present within the solid food or liquid beverage on human teeth after ingestion.
B. Textile Stain-Neutralizing Agents
Although unrelated in any sense to tooth whitening compositions, some stain removing agents have been developed for use with textiles, fabrics, carpets, and the like. Among these, a few products are directed to neutralizing the effects of staining agents contained in FDA-approved food coloring agents when such color dyed foods are inadvertently spilled onto carpets, textiles, or other fabric materials. Attention is directed to: U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,726 of Keown et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,551 of Fusi et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,604 of Li et al., as describing several representative and illustrative examples of conventionally known stain-neutralizing agents. However, none of these conventionally known stain-neutralizing agents are suitable for in-vivo usage, particularly the human mouth; none of these compositions are concerned with reducing the staining of human teeth; and none of these constitute a non-toxic and biocompatible prepared product which can be introduced by a consumer into his food or beverage at any time prior to ingestion.
In addition, the focus of these textile oriented prior art patents is centered upon the use of gallotannins and similarly related compounds, such as the extracts of a gall nut or similar nut-bearing plant. These gallotannins and similarly related compounds prevent the occurrence of a specific chemical interaction with members constituting the class of FDA-approved food-dyes; with specific TO textiles such as primarily synthetics (including polyesters and nylon); and with natural fibers such as cotton, linen and wool. It will be noted and appreciated also that since of the structural and chemical makeup of oral surfaces in-vivo (such as human teeth dentine and the oral mucosa of the mouth) bear little resemblance to any textile or fabric article of manufacture, the current invention differs and is easily distinguished from these textile oriented products in all relevant details.
C. Current Status
Accordingly, in so far as is known to date, there has been no development of any product nor generation of any process having stain abating properties and capabilities which is suitable and biocompatible with either ingestible foodstuffs or the surfaces of live teeth. Equally important, there has been no awareness or consideration of any means or manner for lightening or reducing the staining of human teeth in-vivo by incorporating a prepared product into a foodstuff prior to its ingestion. In this regard, it is recognized that tooth lightening via the surface application of a particular peroxide additive and/or an addition of enzymes is a commonly known and conventionally employed practice but it must be appreciated also that these tooth whitening compounds and these techniques can not be used with and are not intended for an ingestible and consumable food or beverage.